1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for changing at least one of a direction and position of a plane selection line, based on a pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses transfer an ultrasound signal from a surface of an object to a certain part of a human body, and obtain a tomography image of a soft tissue or an image of blood flow by using information of an ultrasound signal reflected from an internal tissue of the human body.
In other words, ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses transmits an ultrasound signal, which is generated by a transducer of a probe, to an object, and receives information of an echo signal reflected from the object to obtain an image of an internal part of the object. The ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses display information about an object in real time. Also, ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses have high stability because an object is not exposed to X-rays or the like, and thus are being widely used along with other image diagnostic apparatuses such as X-ray diagnostic apparatuses, computerized tomography (CT) scanners, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatuses, and nuclear medicine diagnostic apparatuses.